The Disappearance of Legolas Greenleaf
by Adulas
Summary: After the Battle at Helm's Deep, Legolas disappears for several hours. Naturally, this has Aragorn and Gimli perplexed and then concerned when their friend is not himself after returning.
1. Part 1

**The Disappearance of Legolas Greenleaf**

**Part 1**

"Have you found your friend yet?" King Théoden asked Aragorn and Gimli after the ranger and dwarf's paths crossed the venerable horse lord's outside the open doors to the main hall.

"No we haven't. We have been able to establish with certainty from those on watch that he did not walk or ride away from Helm's Deep," a very perplexed Aragorn informed while shaking his head.

"Did you check the Glittering Caves?" the King suggested.

"I checked them although the odds of a tree loving elf venturing that far underground in the first place are slim to none," Gimli said with his usual disdain for anyone who avoided what he thought was the most beautiful place in Middle Earth.

"I have had no dealings with elves before so are they prone to such disappearances?" the King then asked cautiously as if he were venturing into a sensitive area of discussion.

"No they are not prone to it," Aragorn said.

"This one is prone to being stubborn, irritating, and trying to cheat at our counting game," Gimli muttered under his breath.

"I was not cheating. I was correcting your miscounting," Legolas suddenly said from behind the trio.

Startled the trio turned around in time to see a very happy elf smiling up at them as he climbed the steps towards them.

"Where have you been?" Aragorn demanded.

"Out."

'Out where?"

"Oh here and there."

"Legolas will you simply answer the question!"

"I thought I just did."

It was then when Aragorn noticed the pupils in the elf's blue eyes appeared dilated more than what the deep shadow surrounding the hall's doorway would cause.

Now the man knew of a few mushrooms and berries that produced a high in an elf with such happiness and dilation as a side affect but none of them grew this far south.

"I will leave the three of you to sort this out amongst yourselves. Later over the evening meal, we need to discuss what our next moves will be," King Théoden said with a polite bow of his head before he entered the hall.

"Laddie you might as well tell us where you were at since we will not let you rest until then," Gimli said firmly once the King was out of sight and hearing.

"There is nothing to tell," Legolas simply stated before he began to hum softly a lovely elvish melody Aragorn had not heard before.

"Are you high on something?" Aragorn asked in a low voice when the idea the elf had brought such with him suddenly came to his mind.

Now this caused the elf to laugh in amusement. "No I am not. Why do you ask that?"

"You seem happier than usual and your eyes are dilated."

"Aragorn I am not high on anything that can be found out in woods."

"Then what are you high on if not that?" Gimli demanded.

For several seconds Legolas gazed impishly at the dwarf.

"Dwarves popping out of holes in the ground," the elf hinted before he turned and descended the stairs while resuming his humming of the lovely melody.

"What does that have to do with him?" a flummoxed Gimli asked Aragorn who watched as the elf made his way towards a gap between the surviving looks outs on the wall above the gate.

"I don't have the slightest clue. In the meantime, I think we should hold off until later before we ask him about it. Maybe by then whatever has him acting this way has worn off enough for him to give us straight answers."


	2. Part 2

**The Disappearance of Legolas Greenleaf**

**Part 2**

The later appeared to be after the evening meal during which Legolas showed the ability to focus on the planning necessary for the return to Edoras.

Unfortunately, that clarity soon vanished afterwards.

"There he goes again!" Gimli groaned to Aragorn as the elf began to smile very happily and hum the lovely elvish melody again.

"Why do I have a feeling that I have missed something?" Gandalf the White interjected while he joined the man, dwarf, and elf as they left the main hall and stopped just outside its open doors.

"Legolas disappeared for several hours earlier this day and we have yet to learn where and what he was doing that time," Aragorn filled in with a sigh of exasperation.

This caused the wizard to take a measured look at the elf who appeared to be unaware of the wizard while he gazed off into space as he continued to hum and smile.

"The reason for our elf's actions is quite apparent to me," Gandalf said with a slow smile and nod of approval.

"I don't suppose you will tell us what we are blind too?" Aragorn asked.

"I will not. That is for Legolas to do if he wishes," the wizard simply stated in a conspiratorial tone, which earned him a quick wink of thanks from Legolas.

The Gandalf added in a warning tone "However, I will remind him before I go about the promise he made concerning one part of it and to remind all of you to get as much rest as you can this night. Our return trip to Edoras tomorrow could still be eventful despite Saruman's defeat here."

After the wizard had left, Gimli demanded, "What is this promise and how does the wizard already know what we do not?"

"The answer to your second question obviously lies in the fact that he is a wizard and as such will instinctively know things although in this case I suspect he is just now catching up," Legolas said while turning his attention down to the dwarf.

"How about catching us up now?" Aragorn prodded hopeful that would start the elf into opening up.

"I don't know if I can adequately put it into words…"

This produced a sudden angry and incoherent sputtering from Gimli, which caused the man to interject quickly "Please try Legolas! I don't know how much longer our dwarvish friend will last without knowing!"

"Maybe it would be better if I showed you two than tell you two," the elf said thoughtfully while he rubbed his chin.

"JUST TELL US WHAT YOU DID!" Gimli exploded his shouting earning him curious looks from the nearby guards.

"There is no need for you to shout!" Legolas replied in a miffed tone of voice.

"Aragorn I'm going to kill him!" the dwarf growled.

"Alright you two that is enough! Legolas please just tell us," Aragorn pleaded.

"No I think it would be better if I showed you two," the elf said firmly.

The he abruptly turned and descended the main hall's steps.

"Hey wait for us!" Aragorn called after while he and Gimli hurried to catch up.


End file.
